Temari
Sand Blood runs through my veins. AND I CALL THESE PEOPLE MY FRIENDS! Chapter 112: Zero, Five Worlds War, Fairy Tail Campaign Introduction Temari (テマリ, Temari) is a member of Sunagakure's Kazekage clan, and the eldest of the Three Sand Siblings. She is a character of Masashi Kishimoto's Naruto manga. She is currently a soldier of the 4th Division. Personality History (Naruto Manga) Temari was born as the first child to Rasa (Fourth Kazekage) and Karura . She was at point considered to become a Jinchuuriki for Shukaku(One-Tail) but it was eventually decided the youngest brother Gaara would become it instead. Growing up a relative to Rasa and Gaara. Temari had a hard time making friends as everyone was always intimidated by her lineage. One boy, however, Daimaru, would spend much time around her, albeit always to play pranks on her. She also used to play with Sen and Yome when they were little girls. Temari also long with other the villagers was scared of Gaara. Temari along with her brothers Kankuro and Gaara entered the Chunin Exams in the Hidden Leaf Village. At first, she is shown to have an infatuation for Sasuke Uchiha by blushing and becoming mildly excited when she thought he had asked who she was. Sakura Haruno demanded to know why they were in the village on which responded she was being ignorant. During the preliminary matches of the Exams she faced against TenTen on which the fight was a big curb stomp on which she won easily. However wanting to rub her victory in her face tried throw Tenten of her into as many of the weapons as possible only to be stop by Rock Lee who then tried to attack her although she easily stopped him with her fan. During the final stage of the exams Temari faced off against Shikamaru Nara. Knowing Shikamaru used shadows to trap his opponents, Temari made sure to stay out of his shadow's range. However Shikamaru made tha t difficult by various tactics to increase the distance his shadow could reach, all the while buying time for the sun to set and give him more shadows to work with. As Temari evaded his attacks and prepared to finish the match, she was caught by his shadow, Shikamaru, having navigated her to a position where he could easily trap her without her notice using the hole that Naruto Uzumaki made from his previous match with Neji Hyuga. Just when she thought tat it was all over Shikamaru forfeited the match saying that he had run out of Chakra. During the Invasion of Hidden Sand Village and Hidden Sound Village. Temari carried Gaara away from the village. The were pursed by Sasuke Uchiha who could not finish his match due the invasion starting early. After Gaara's battle and loss against Naruto Uzumaki she was stunned when Gaara apologized wondering what Naruto had done to him, while they carried him back home. Later the Hidden Sand discovered that the Hidden Sound Village had killed their leader and tricked them by Orochimaru who disguised himself as Rasa. The village then apologized and sought to repair it's Alliance with Hidden Leaf. Tsunade (Fifth Hokage) the requested their aid to help in the retrieval mission of Sasuke on which Temari and her siblings were selected. Temari arrived just in time to save Shikamaru from being killed by Tayuya. She asked for information on her and then processed to take over the fight killing her. Five World War Prologue 'Summit Invasion Arc' Temari along with her younger brother Kankuro were assigned to by the even younger Brother the 5th Kazekage Gaara to accompany as body guards for Five World Summit. Before being picked up by one Chitsujo's Messengers she squalled her brother Kankuro for thinking that Gaara was making up the whole affair. After the messenger had transported them to Chitsujo's Palace they met up with the other current Kage and headed to towards meeting. During the attack on the summit Temari and Kankuro were ordered the Gaara to engaged the enemy. They eventually encountered Vidaldus Taka and engaged him. However at some point in the fight Vidaldus used a spell called Rock of the Succubus to take control of Temari. She was then forced to attack Kankuro who refused to fight because he was afraid of hurting his sister. He was then rescued by the timely arrival Sakura Haruno who quickly used some her medical jutsu to subdue Temari and quickly knock Vidalus. He and sister were then treated at the Medical Bay were they Temari felt guilt in letting the enemy control her and attacking her brother. She then watched as Gaara along with other world leaders agreed and formed the alliance. Afterwards they heard that enemy had already mad their first move thus returned back to the Hidden Sand Village to begin preparations for war. Five World War Fairy Tail Campaign 'Aster Mountains Arc' 'Mount Hokabe Arc' Relationships Alliance Gaara Kankuro 4th Division Shikamaru Nara Cana Alberona Ino Yamanaka Nami Temari and Nami appear to have friendly relationship as Temari and Nami have both tolled each other about their pasts. Temari was even willing sacrifice her life just so she could save her and others from Shamon, the 2nd Kazekage. Coalition 'Totomaru' 'Shamon, the 2nd Kazekage' Though Temari respected her Kage she also hated him for being the one that started tradition of making a Jinchuuriki weapons for their villages and related to the village leader and their for was the reason why her brother Gaara was turned into one. However after finding out the he willing joined the Coalition and betrayed his village she thinks him as traitor and was willing to insult and attack him despite she stood no chance. Powers and Abilities Being one of the Fourth Kazekage's children who underwent the grueling training of the Hidden Sand Village, Temari is a talented and highly skilled kunoichi that specializes in long-range combat. Even as a genin, Temari easily managed to defeat her opponent Tenten during the Chūnin Exams and later kill Tayuya, the second strongest member of the Sound Four, both without a single scratch. A few years later she was promoted to the rank of jōnin, chosen to be a bodyguard of the Fifth Kazekage, Gaara and the leader of the group of shinobi who should deal with the Third Raikage during the Fourth Shinobi World War, further attesting to her abilities. She along with Shikamaru and Ino, were able to overpower Satori, a High Priest of Enru. Then later at the Battle of Mt. Hakobe, she was able to defeat Totomaru, a member of Phantom Lord elite team, the Element 4. Without the use of her fan which had been melted by the latter. Ninjutsu Nature Transformation Wind Style Ninjutsu * Wind Scythe Jutsu: A Wind Release technique, where by using a Giant Folding Fan, the user can freely manipulate gale to cause air currents to collide to create vacuum pockets. The person enveloped by this gale is assaulted by countless invisible blades, carving up their body. Also, the strong wind power will blow away all incoming projectile weapons and will even make the opponent unable to stay on their feet. * Wind Style: Casting Net: Using their Giant Folding Fan, the user launches sharp wind currents in the form of a net to slice their target apart. * Cyclone Scythe Jutsu: emari uses her giant fan to create a more powerful and larger-scale version of her Great Sickle Weasel Technique, releasing heavy air currents that collide together to create many vacuum pockets to slash her targets. * Wind Style: Heavenly Fanning Jutsu * Wind Style: Air Palm * Wind Style: Wind Wall Jutsu * Scythe Weasel Jutsu: A Wind Release technique, where by using a Giant Folding Fan, the user can freely manipulate gale to cause air currents to collide to create vacuum pockets. The person enveloped by this gale is assaulted by countless invisible blades, carving up their body. Also, the strong wind power will blow away all incoming projectile weapons and will even make the opponent unable to stay on their feet. Chakra and Physical Abilities * Taijutsu Expert: Despite normally fighting with her fan, Temari has shown to be very skilled in hand to hand combat, as shown during her fight with Totomaru, able to deliver hard pucnhes and drop kicks which according to the wizard, stating "they hurt like hell", and eventually defeating him. * Enhanced Strength: By her own claim, she is the physically strongest of the Three Sand Siblings, including her younger brother the 5th Kazekage, Gaara, even stating that she still defeats him through arm wrestle. She even stated she trains her brothers in, training with strength. * Enhanced Speed: As a shinobi, she utilize her Chakra to her feet, and move at a faster pace. She was quick enough to dodge, slashes from Totomaru, and by combing her Wind Chakra with her feet, she can move a much faster speed, which according to Totomaru, was almost as fast as a Magic Mobile. 'Tessenjutsu' '''Giant Folding Fan: '''Is a giant war fan that is used by most Temari in most her techniques, fan has three purple circles along its metal body that she calls. The fan itself can also be used as a club or to block attacks. It also seems to be able to deflect kunai and shuriken when opened and can be lodged in the ground. According to Temari it's made of some strongest materials found in the Land of Wind's mines. Trivia Category:Hidden Sand Category:4th Division Category:Alliance Category:Soldier Category:Female Category:Shinobi Category:Naruto (Series) Category:Sand Siblings Category:Jonin Category:Wind Manipulation Users Category:Summoners Category:A-Class Fighters Category:Former Villain Category:Sister Category:Student Category:Military Personnel Category:Ninja World Category:5th Fleet